


What Happens When You Flirt While Sleep Deprived

by PinkGold



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Bad Flirting, Bodyguard Bucky Barnes, Bodyguard Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, blowjob, jk there is (kind of) a plot behind, light PWP, this is totally NOT what i wish had happened to me one time while passing by a mansion nope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/pseuds/PinkGold
Summary: Tony should start sleeping more often.If he had already, he wouldn’t have been in this pickle of a situation.But his sleep deprivation isn’t the only to blame, no.He blames it on his masseur too. Who did he think he was, getting Tony all relaxed like that? Should be illegal, that is.He blames the sad emotional state his brain is. Really, if Pepper hadn’t just flown the country for a important meeting, she would have helped him deal with his newest break up.So he blames Pepper and Ty.But mostly, he blames it on the two hot security guards standing still at the gates of what looked like someone’s mansion.





	What Happens When You Flirt While Sleep Deprived

**Author's Note:**

> It's not betaed, so all mistakes are mine, and mine alone! Enjoy! <3

Tony should start sleeping more often.

If he had already, he wouldn’t have been in this pickle of a situation.

But his sleep deprivation isn’t the only to blame, no.

He blames it on his masseur too. Who did he think he was, getting Tony all relaxed like that? Should be illegal, that is.

He blames the sad emotional state his brain is. Really, if Pepper hadn’t just flown the country for a important meeting, she would have helped him deal with his newest break up.

So he blames Pepper and Ty.

But mostly, he blames it on the two hot security guards standing still at the gates of what looked like someone’s mansion.

He’d decided to take the bus after his massage session, walking through the streets without really paying attention. Mind blissfully tired from the massage session and his sleepless nights hastily catching up with him, when he walks pass said house and comes to a halt.

On the back of his mind, he hopes no one was walking by because he’s standing there, shamefully gazing at the two hottest guys he ever had the courtesy of laying eyes on.

They are both standing next to each other with their hands against theirs backs, chests almost popping out of their uniform. _What a sigh to be seen_.

Damn those uniforms. No- scratch that, _bless_ those uniforms.

The blonde glances at Tony without moving a muscle, and gives him a knowing smirk, almost imperceptible, if one wasn’t already studying his perfect lips.

The brunet doesn’t seem fazed by Tony’s presence, aside from his abrupt shift in position. Tony could be imagining it, but it looked like the guy was showing off his muscles on purpose. He didn’t complain.

“God, I wish they would fuck me.” Tony thinks.

Or he thinks he did.

A second later, both their heads snaps in his direction and Tony freezes in place.

Oh no.

And that’s where he is right now.

Feeling his face heat up, Tony tries to come up with an excuse, but those two set of blue eyes (they are blue, of course blue) are pinning him on spot so effectively, he can’t find his voice.

“Uh…” he ends up saying, but whatever he is about to say is cut shot when blond guy starts approaching from the other side of the gate.

In a fly or fight moment, Tony’s feet start working again and he dashes away from the mansion, trying to ignore the feeling of two sets of eyes following him.

That night, Tony came hard thinking about those hot men.

-

Next week, after the same massage session, he builds up some courage and walks down the same street.

He is disappointed, however, when he walks past the mansion and Blonde and Brunet aren’t to be seen.

No, he straightens his back, he is not disappointed, that would be ridiculous. He shakes his head once and continues walking.

-

“Hey, come here.” a voice calls Tony out of his trance and he turns to look-

It’s Brunet calling him. When did he arrive the mansion? Maybe he should really start working on that sleep schedule, Pepper would approve. All thoughts immediately die when Brunet walks closer to the gate, looking at him expectantly.

Tony’s heart flutters as his feet takes him near the gate.

“I’m Bucky, that one over there is Steve.” Bucky point at Blonde with his left arm. Tony can’t help but notice it’s a prosthetic, one of his own designs, he smirks internally. Take that, Hammer.

“I’m Tony.” He says, and suddenly remembers his little outburst the other week. “Uh… I-I’m sorry about the other day?” He flinches as his apology sounded more like a question than anything else.

Bucky waves his worries away with a flip of his hand.

“Don’t worry,” he winks at Tony, “I, for one, thought it was cute.”

Tony feels himself blushing, “O-okay.”

He grins wolfishly at Tony, “Steve n’ I are taking a break right now, wanna come with us?”

And how can Tony say no?

He follows Bucky inside, walking closer than a person with no second intentions would. If nothing happens (he sure hopes he got the undertones of the invitation correctly) he will at least have slightly touched those solid muscles.

“You will be joining us, then?” Blonde -Steve- joins them on their way from the courtyard to the back entrance of the mansion. Tony can only nod in response when Steve wraps an arm around his shoulders, mouth going dry. He definitely didn’t get the undertones wrong, then.

“Sweet Thing’s called Tony, Steve.” Bucky says, opening the door for them.

The insides of the back entrance looked old, as though it’s been more than fifty years since it was last restored, but it was clean, which makes Tony relax. At least he wasn’t going to have sex in some moldy old house.

“This way.” Bucky places a hand on the small of his back and his stomach churns excitedly as Bucky puts more pressure than necessary. They lead the way in silence, Steve with his arm around him protectively and Bucky teasing him with his fingers until they get to another door at the end of the corridor.

“This is us.” Steve says and opens the door with his free hand. The room is small, with a table standing right in the middle. A sink and a fridge are sitting just beneath a round window with the view of the back garden, but Bucky moves to close before turning on the lights.

“I don’t know if Bucky told you, but it’s our lunch break right now, and lately,” he brings Tony closer to his chest and licks his own lips, predatorily “we’ve been feeling very hungry.”

Tony’s heart speeds up. He’s never felt so trapped in his life like he’s feeling right now, and, to be completely honest with himself, he loves it.

“Maybe I can help you with that.” he says in turn once his brain rebooted, his mouth finally catching up with his brain.

Bucky approaches him again, eyeing him up and down until their eyes lock and Tony is almost thrown off by its intensity. He lets out a moan as he’s caught off guard by Steve’s tongue over his neck, pleasure roaming over his body like a wildfire.

“Yes, babe, don’t hold back, we want to make you scream.” Bucky whispers over his ear, lips brushing slightly over Tony’s sensitive skin and he shivers.

Finally, gosh, _finally_ , Steve’s tongue moves from his neck and breaches open Tony’s lips, ravaging it with hunger that makes Tony moan again and buckle against Steve’s muscly tight. He bites Tony’s lower lip, not strong enough to leave a mark, but enough to make him see white.

Bucky’s hands wander Tony sides and he lets out a groan as they halt over Tony’s hips.

“I bet you are real gorge under your clothes.” he whispers again, but this time Bucky stress his craving nibbling at Tony’s earlobe and Tony shivers in response.

Bucky rocks his hips forward, grazing his clothed cock over Tony’s ass and Tony breaks the kiss with a gasp, turning his head to watch Bucky rocking again with a lustful gaze.

“Fuuuck, so hot.” Tony says, angling his ass for a better position. Bucky grunts in appreciation and shifts closer to capture Tony’s lips for another bruising kiss. Not that Tony minds, on the contrary, it makes it all the more exciting. Maybe one day, if destiny is kind, they could have a more serene sex, maybe even more than just sex, but that probably wasn’t going to happen, so Tony just settles for this one-time fling.

He is brought back to the present when Steve tugs his shirt off his head and throws it away, leaving his chest exposed.

“You’re right, Buck, he is gorgeous.” Steve says, not taking his eyes from Tony. He isn’t well built as them, but that doesn’t mean his slender figure isn’t as appealing, and he knows that. Knows how to use it to his favour.

Tony jerks his lust driven body forward until he’s chest to chest with Steve, and wraps his arms around the other’s neck, bringing him for a kiss.

“Steve, god, you won’t believe this,” Bucky says, voice lowering a tone as he caresses Tony’s back, “he’s all oiled up over here, so sexy. Makes him shine real good.”

Steve hand joins Bucky’s on his back and massages it effortlessly and Tony shivers again, biting his lips.

“What’s this, Tony?” Steve asks a little breathless from the kiss, “Did you do this yourself?”

“No, I-” he whimpers as Bucky scratches him with blunt nails, “It was a massage session- that’s where the oil is _from!_ ” Bucky slides a hand under Tony’s trousers and squeezes his ass.

“You are even more slippery here.” he emphasis with another squeeze, which makes Tony shoot his hips backwards.

“Tony, that massaeur of yours sounds like a perv, why would he massage your ass?” Steve asks, pressing Tony’s body against him possessively.

“That’s because his ass is sweet, Steve, so round and smooth. Can’t wait to fuck it.”

Tony moans at the mere thought, feeling his dick twitch incessantly in his pants.

Bucky shoves his pants down and presses a slick finger in his ass. A shout of pleasure leaves Tony as Bucky works his finger skillfully.  

“Where you carrying lube with you this whole time?” Steve asks, not sounding as incredulous as Tony thought he would.

“Since the first time Tony showed up.” Bucky shrugs nonchalante, but continues probing Tony.

As the pressure of a finger is not enough, Tony whimpers and rocks his ass greedily into Bucky’s hand. He’s rewarded with another finger thrusting in just as rough, and he sighs relieved.

Steve trails deft fingers from Tony’s back to his chest, playing with his nipples while his tongue traces a long line from his collarbone to his chin. Tony trembles with all the attention he is getting and mumbles an unintelligible protest when Bucky retrieves his fingers from inside him, not before scissoring a last time.

“You want my cock, sweet thing?” Tony nods frantically, “Then bend forward for me.”

Tony complies without hesitating, bending all he can, flushing only slightly at the exposing position. He turns his face to see Bucky putting on a condom and slicking up his cock, but strong hands turn him straight again, and he is face to face with a huge bulge in Steve’s pants.

“Will you help me here?” Steve presses Tony’s cheeks against his bulge and rocks once, sighing breathlessly. Tone makes eye contact with him and sucks the dick through his pants, and Steve buckles again, letting out breathless laugh. “I guess that’s a yes.”

Steve opens his zipper slowly all the while Tony’s nuzzling the fabric over it, breathing in the smell of precum. When he frees his cock and puts on a condom, Tony wastes no time and starts licking it excitedly from base to head, pressing over some veins on the way.

Steve grabs the back of his head and stops him from moving, and guides his cock to Tony’s mouth.

“Open.” he demands, next thing he knows he has a mouthful of cock.

He has just enough time to adjust his mouth around Steve when Bucky enters him without a warning. His scream and moans are muffled by Steve’s cock, who, in turn, grips his hair harder and moans at the sensation.

Once Bucky is all the way in, they all stop to catch their breaths, and accommodate better, in Tony’s case.

“You alright?” Bucky asks, and Tony nods, “Okay, good. Because I don’t think we can hold back much longer.”

And to prove his point, he rocks in once, twice, before is starts thrusting back and forward, occasionally hammering Tony’s prostate.

Tony sees white, only managing to focus on the pleasure coming from all around him when Steve moves back out, and in again, moving Tony’s head to his rhythm.

Bucky quicken his pace, holding Tony’s hips so hard he’s sure will leave bruises, but he doesn’t care, it’s perfect.

He doesn’t even realise he is coming until a shout tears from his chest, and his muscles sag beneath him, Bucky’s and Steve’s hold on his body the only thing keeping him in place.

Bucky slams in a couple of times before he’s coming with a small cry, holding Tony’s ass as close as possible to his hips. He extracts carefully from Tony, helping him on his knees, wraps the used condom in a piece of paper and throws it in the trash, before he’s standing next to Steve.

Steve brings his other hand to pull Bucky for a hard lewd kiss and squeezes his eyes shut as Tony sucks him hard. His hips stutter and before he could warn, Steve is coming.

After a minute or so of catching up their breaths, Steve and Bucky help Tony with his clothes and fasten their own zippers -a shame Tony didn’t get to see their sculpted bodies-.

“So, whose house is this?” Tony says to break the silence, voice still hoarse from use. He knows he’s stalling but truthfully, he doesn’t want to leave, not yet, anyway. He watches as Steve grabs a glass from the cupboard and fills it with water for Tony.

He mumbles a thanks and takes the glass gratefully, chugging most of its content.

“Obadiah Stane.” Bucky answers casually while tying his hair in a ponytail. Tony chokes, eyes going wide as he coughs the water out of the wrong pipe. Steve and Bucky are at his sides almost immediately, patting on his back helpfully while he slowly comes back from the shock.

“ _Shit_.”

-

As he suspected, not one week after his fling with Steve and Bucky, they come knocking on his door.

“What’re you doin’ here?” Tony says, a little confused, but mostly because he just woke up form a power nap.

“He fired us.” Steve answers like it explains everything.

“There was a camera in the break room, he saw the video and fired us. Said something about you ruining employees.”

Tony hums and rubs his forehead tiredly. He steps aside and lets them both enter his house.

“And what are your plans now?”

Steve turns a shade of pink and doesn’t make eye contact, and Tony scoffs internally, knowing how much of a dom he is in bed.

“We uh, we wanted to know if the job as your personal security was already taken?”

“We would be real good for you, Tony.” Bucky adds with a quick wink.

Tony should probably think more about it. He knows Pepper will get angry, but she also will probably  let it slide. Plus, he would get two totally hot new bodyguards.

And maybe destiny likes him enough to let him have this.

“Sure.” he says, with a hopeful smile. Maybe his future promises happiness.

-

Five months later, he discovers Obadiah Stane never found any video, there was no camera.

Steve and Bucky quit their jobs to get closer to him.

He couldn’t stop smiling for a week after that, not that his boyfriends/bodyguards minded.

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Tony doesn't know where Obadiah lives, that's why he's so shocked.  
> Anyways! What do you think? Kudos and Comments are always welcome! This is like, my second time ever writing porn stuff? So go light on me, thank.  
> Thank yall for reading <3


End file.
